Imagine
by dreamaker68
Summary: Après avoir découvert une page d'imagine très cool sur tumblr, l'auteur décide héroïquement (et surtout par ennui) de créer un recueil d'OS sur ces imagines plutôt sympathique.
1. Chapter 1

Alors, ça fait longtemps que je suis une page tumblr qui fait des imagines sur supernatural et j'ai souvent eut envie d'écrire dessus j'ai donc décidé de faire un recueil d'OS, sur ces imagines.

Nom de la page : spn-imagines-nation, aller jeter un coup d'œil (c'est une page américaine.)

* * *

Le soutient-gorge

Intitulé : Dean entre de ta maison et remarque directement ton soutient-gorge au sol.

Tu ouvris la porte à Dean en short court et en débardeur. Tu étais en retard, très en retard. Dean t'avait appelé la veille te demandant de l'aide pour une chasse. Tu avais d'abord été étonnée car tu savais bien qu'il ne chassait jamais sans son frère, et qu'à eux deux ils avaient rarement besoin d'aide. Mais il t'avait expliqué que depuis que lui et son frère avait trouvé un foyer stable, ils leur arrivaient de partir en chasse tout seul quand l'omniprésence de l'autre devenant difficilement supportable. Mais une fois sur place il s'était rendu compte que ce nid de vampire était plus important que prévu. Il t'avait donc appeler sachant que tu étais un des chasseurs les plus proches de sa location.

Tu avais accepté pensant que cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'étais plus partit en chasse en équipe, et puis tu n'avais pas revu Dean depuis un moment. Mais les faits étaient là, tu étais sorti la veille et avait ramené un homme avec toi en rentrant. En te levant tu regardas l'heure qu'affichait ton réveil : 10 h 40. Dean avait gentiment proposer de te chercher vers 11 h et tu avais dit oui. Tu te réveillas en sursaut et constata avec horreur qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans ton lit. D'habitude lorsque tu ramenais quelqu'un, cette personne partait souvent dans la nuit voulant cacher leur honte d'avoir eu un coup d'un soir. Mais visiblement cet homme n'étais pas du même avis. Tu le bousculas le réveillant brutalement et le pressa de quitter ton appartement au plus vite. Par chance il fut compréhensif et récupéra ses affaires et partit rapidement. Mais cela ne réglait pas ton problème ta maison était totalement en désordre et il ne te restait que 5 minutes avait l'arriver de ton coéquipier. Tu réalisas que ta tenue n'était pas non-plus très approprié mais tu avais pris ce que tu avais sous la main la plupart de tes vêtements étant encore éparpillé sur le sol de ton salon. Tu te dépêchas de les récupérer de le jeter sur ton lit, juste quelque secondes avant d'entendre retentir ta sonnerie.

\- Merde !

Tu courus vers ta porte et te dépêcha de lui ouvrir.

\- Dean, dis-tu en lui ouvrant, tu es ... à l'heure !

Il fronça les sourcils suite à ta phrase mais te salua tout de même en te prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

Tu l'invitas donc à rentrer et t'excusa un peu du bordel apparent. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de ta maison, et tu vis ses yeux se diriger presque instantanément vers le sol, et ses joues rougirent. Tu suivis son regard pour découvrir ton soutient-gorge jeter par terre à moitié cacher par ton canapé. Tu regardas Dean a nouveau, lâcha un rire gêné et te précipita pour le ramasser et le mis derrière ton dos.

\- Désolé, je ... hier ... et

Dean pouffa et te rassura.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est le premier que je vois.

Tu le regardas 5 cinq secondes sans rien faire, ne sachant comment prendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu devais avouer qu'il te mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Cela faisait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas vu et tu ne te souvenais plus de quoi il avait l'air, et le moins de l'on puisse dire était qu'il était en forme. Donc le fait de l'avoir devant toi alors que tu étais encore en pyjama et cachant ton soutient-gorge derrière ton dos, te rendais quelque peu confuse, et pourtant ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes de retrouver comme cela face à un homme. Mais avec lui c'était différent.

Voyant que tu ne disais toujours rien il te fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'était une blague, enfin ... c'est vrai mais c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je ... j'avais compris, désolée, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Dean rit et te regarda gentiment ce qui te fis légèrement frissonner.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Cette fois tu ne restas pas sans parler mais tu ris avec lui passant ta main dans tes cheveux.

\- Oui ... soupira-tu en baissant la tête mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu pointas le couloir au fond de la pièce.

\- Je vais aller préparer mes affaires, je me dépêche fais comme chez toi.

Tu te retournas et commença à partir jetant un dernier petit regard à Dean mais ne remarquant pas la manière dont lui te regardais alors que tu quittais la pièce ni le sourire narquois qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Juste un crush ?

(Je déteste le mot crush mais je ne sais pas par quoi le remplacé ? Un béguin peut-être ? Ça fait bien vieux ça !)

Intitulé : Dean essaye d'agir comme s'il le fait que le shérif flirt avec toi ne lui pose pas de problème car il cache le fait qu'il a un crush sur toi.

Dean te regardait intensément la mâchoire crisper, le souffle profond et fort les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent au fur à mesure que son poing se referme sur lui-même. Tu étais là debout à quelques mètres de lui, entrain de flirter allégrement avec le jeune shérif du comté comme s'il n'était pas là. Vous étiez là pour une simple affaire de vampire rien de trop grave, mais les services municipaux ne vous laissait pas avoir accès aux cadavres malgré vos insignes d'agent du FBI. Dean et toi travaillez occasionnellement ensemble, quand Sam partait seul sur une affaire, et que Dean se retrouvait tout seul. Et Dean détestait rester seul à ne rien faire donc il partait en chasse et demandait souvent ton aide.

Tu avais insisté pour que sur le fait que tu pouvais vous permettre l'accès à la morgue en passant par le shérif car tu avais bien vu la manière dont il te regardait. Dean avait été alors catégorique, non. Mais après quelques minutes d'échange musclé tu avais eu gain de cause.

Vous voilà donc là, dans le bureau du shériff, Dean te regardant à travers la porte tu avais laissé ouverte, sous ordre de Dean. Il resta là, une colère se développant de plus en plus en lui. Tu étais légèrement assis contre le bureau, dans une position qui te donnait un air décontracté, tu regardais le shérif dans les yeux intensément et gardait ce sourire aguicheur sur tes lèvres. Dean savait comment tu flirtais, vous deux avez déjà joué ce petit jeu plus d'une fois sans le finir entièrement, et Dean savait que c'était en partit ce qui le dérangeait tant dans cette situation, il voulait être celui que tu regardais, celui à qui tu sourirais. Il serra encore plus fort le poing quand il te vit te rapprocher de lui doucement et passer délicatement la main dans ses cheveux certainement sous prétexte d'y avoir une quelconque saleté, tout en lui laissant une magnifique vue sur ton décolleté, qu'il ne se priva de fixer. Pendant quelques secondes il crut que tu lui avais adressé un rapide regard. Tu étais douée pour la drague, très douée. Tellement douée que la première fois que tu avais fait ton petit tour de magie avec Dean, il était instantanément tombé sous ton charme, ce sentiment se renforçant alors qu'il apprenait doucement à te connaître. Mais il se disait que ce n'était qu'un crush, qu'un coup de cœur qui finirait par partir. Et pourtant à chaque fois que Sam partait en chasse seul, ou que lui se retrouvait seul pour une quelconque raison, il faisait appel à toi. Mais ce ne devait être uniquement car il savait que tu étais une très bonne chasseuse, oui c'était une bonne raison, ce devait être la raison.

Tu ris doucement en baissant la tête, puis le regarda doucement avec encore un léger sourire sur tes lèvres, c'était ton coup final. Dean te regarda le remercier et sortir doucement de la pièce, visiblement heureuse. Tu te dirigeas vers lui en sautillant presque, tu n'aurais pas du paraître si heureuse.

\- Un accès complet à la morgue pour les deux prochains jours, dit-tu un air légèrement suffisant sur ton visage, tu vois j'avais raison, c'était presque trop facile. En plus j'ai un rencard, et il n'est pas trop mal !

\- Génial, après d'être envoyé en l'air tu pourras peut-être te concentrer sur l'affaire, dit-il sèchement en quittant le poste sans te regarder.

Tu marchas rapidement derrière lui en essayant de le rattraper. Une fois dehors tu finis par arriver à son niveau et lui tînt le bras.

\- Dean ! C'est quoi ton problème !

Dean soupira fortement.

\- Toi ! C'est toi mon problème, à chaque fois qu'on travaille ensemble tu passes ton temps à draguer, tu n'es jamais concentrer sur l'affaire.

Tu étais bouche-bée, tu espérais qu'il se moquait de toi.

\- Tu plaisantes ! As-tu déjà oublié la réputation que tu as, tu n'as en aucun droit de me faire la leçon là-dessus ! Et tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais fait passer ça devant les affaires. Donc je répète, quel ton putain de problème avec moi !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir comme ça !

\- Qui crois-tu être ? Mon putain père ! D'où oses-tu me dire quoi faire ? Quand bien même j'ai envie de sortir tu n'as le droit de m'en empêcher, si j'ai envie de coucher avec le shérif, je le ferais, et j'en profiterai, oh oui j'en profiterai parce que je m'envoie en l'air avec qui je veux.

\- Tu ...

\- Non tu la fermes ! Tu sais quoi, je vais finir cette affaire seule, tu peux rentrer chez toi j'ai plus envie de voir ton visage.

À la fin de ta phrase, tu pus voir le visage de Dean passer de la colère à la tristesse, tu avais peut-être été un peu excessive, tu ne voulais pas le blesser, mais cela t'énervait tellement qu'il se soit énerver pour rien. Tu détestais quand il était énerver contre toi. Tu appréciais beaucoup la compagnie de Dean, et tu avais flirté avec lui, car tu le trouvais réellement incroyable, mais il avait pris cela pour un jeu et depuis n'avais plus semblé s'intéresser à toi. Tu avais bien essayé de le rendre jaloux mais rien ne semblait fonctionner ... à moins que ... Oh ! Tu venais de comprendre, tu avais réussi à rendre jaloux Dean la seule fois où tu n'avais pas fait exprès. Et tu l'avais rendu triste, c'était la dernière chose que tu voulais.

\- Très bien, je te laisse seul, dit-il doucement en faisant demi-tour.

\- NON ! cria-tu soudainement.

Dean se retourna vers toi visiblement choquer par ce brusque changement d'humeur.

\- Dean, dis-tu en te rapprochant doucement, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça, je plaisantais quand je disais que je voulais sortir avec mon lui, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, désolé.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

\- C'est ma faute, tu as raison je ne devrais pas te dire quoi faire, mais honnêtement, je ... je n'aime pas de voir avec tous ses hommes, ...

Il continua à parler en bégayant et tu lui souris tendrement. Quand il finit par se perdre dans ses explications tu décidas qu'il était temps de le faire taire, tu te rapprochas encore plus de lui et passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux, juste derrière son oreille droite et il se tut.

\- Oh Dean ...

Tu posas doucement tes lèvres contre les siennes, et il resta là trop abasourdi pour agir. Après ce chaste baiser, tu lui tapotas doucement la joue.

\- Heureusement que j'arrive à lire entre les lignes.

Tu l'embrassas rapidement à nouveau, et te sépara de lui en souriant.

\- Je ressens la même chose Dean.

À la fin de ta phrase tu passas à côté de lui, et te dirigea vers la voiture, laissant un Dean rougissant et souriant un peu bêtement derrière toi.


End file.
